Vueltas del destino
by Kitana-Kombatiente
Summary: Te amo- Yo también- ¿y si dejas de amarme?- nunca pasará- Soy muy feliz contigo... -Señora Taisho, su esposo perdió la memoria, no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió los últimos 5 años- dijo el doctor para ella fue como si le cayera un balde de agua fría. No soy buena en los resumenes...Inukag
1. Chapter 1

Vueltas del destino

_**NOTA:**_**Ni Inuyasha ni ningún personaje que aparece en esta historia me pertenecen, son obra de la gran imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Capitulo 1 "Accidente"**

Se encontraba una pareja saliendo de un cine, una joven de 23 años, pelo azabache, ojos marrones, tez blanca y un muy desarrollado cuerpo. Su nombre era Kagome Higurashi. Se encontraba abrazada a su pareja, Inuyasha Taisho, 25 años, alto, pelo plateado, tez bronceada y ojos dorados.

La pareja que eran amigos de la infancia, hacia ya 5 años que estaban juntos y 2 años de casados, antes el joven tenía a su novia Kikyo, pero luego de muchos años de negación aceptó que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga Kagome y ahora eran una muy feliz pareja.

Se dirigieron al convertible gris que estaba estacionado en una esquina y luego de abrirle la puerta a su esposa el joven abordó el auto en el asiento del piloto y puso el auto en marcha. La noche estaba fría, era pleno invierno, eran las 12:00 de la noche y había mucha neblina y nieve.

Le dedico una sonrisa a su compañera y puso el auto en movimiento, hicieron una cuadra y paró el auto en un semáforo.

Su compañera se recostó en su hombro, la verdad que era una pareja feliz que se amaban mucho…

De pronto la joven rompió el silencio que había diciendo:

Te amo- dijo la joven somnolienta con los ojos cerrados

El joven esbozó una sonrisa, observó a su compañera y respondió

Yo también

¿y si dejas de amarme?- pregunto la azabache

Nunca pasará- afirmo

¿Y como sabes?-

Por que me enamoraría de ti todos los días, con solo ver tu sonrisa-

¿Lo juras?- preguntó la joven

Lo juro- afirmó

Soy muy feliz con tigo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la joven

Y tu me haces feliz a mi- dijo el ojidorado

Dicen que las casualidades existen y también dicen que todo pasa por algo, nadie sabría decir si el destino les tenía preparado un juego macabro, por que lo que pasó esa noche, ese día y a esa hora a la pareja de esposos parecía un juego macabro del destino, cuando luego de esa hermosa charla quien diría que un camión embestiría su convertible expulsando a el joven por el vidrio delantero de el auto….

La joven por suerte solo sufrió heridas leves como una cortada en la frente, pero el joven luego de ser expulsado por la ventana se hirió gravemente la cabeza.

Cuando fueron llevados al hospital y luego de revisarlo los doctores afirmaron que no pasaría la noche, había pocas posibilidades de que el joven viviera. El doctor se acercó a la joven que esperaba sentada con 2 puntos en la frente esperando noticias de su esposo, la vio tan abatida con lo ojos rojos de tanto llorar, cuando Kagome vio al doctor se levantó de su asiento se acercó y preguntó:

-Doctor, ¿Cómo está mi esposo? ¿Esta bien?- dijo aguantándose las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. El doctor dio un suspiro, tomo fuerzas y dijo-

- Mire señora Taisho, seré franco, hay pocas probabilidades de que su esposo viva, hay que ver como evoluciona aunque no creo que pase la noche-

Eso destrozó mas el corazón de la joven esposa que ya había roto en llanto. La hora avanzaba y de la puerta del hospital entraron 6 jóvenes, un joven de pelo negro corto atado con una coleta y ojos azules, Miroku, su mejor amigo, acompañado de su esposa Sango de ojos y pelo castaños. Un joven morocho de ojos celestes y su esposa de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, sus amigos Koga y Ayame. Detrás de estos estaban su cuñado Sesshomaru que tenia un gran parecido con su esposo solo que mas alto, su cabello era mas largo, sus ojos mas oscuros y su mirada mas fría, se encontraba abrazando a su esposa Rin que notablemente había estado llorando. El grupo rápidamente localizó a la chica y fueron con ella, las mujeres rápidamente abrazaron a su amiga que se encontraba destrozada.

Kagome, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Y Inuyasha?- preguntó Ayame abrazando a su amiga

Lamento tanto todo esto, sabes que cuentas con migo- dijo Rin

Kag, si quieres puedes ir a dormir, nosotros nos quedamos – Sugirió Sango

No, me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte de aquí no me muevo- dijo Kagome entre lagrimas

¿Y Inuyasha?- Pregunto Miroku

Di…jo dijo…. Q….que N…no- no terminó de completar la frase que ya se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, el grupo se miró entonces Sesshomaru dijo

Iré a hablar con el doctor, cálmate que todo estará bien-

¡NO! ¡NADA ESTA BIEN! ¡Y NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME!- gritó entre sollozos Kagome

Resignado al ver a su cuñada llorar fue a hablar con el doctor. El grupo vio como se alejaba y hablaba con el doctor, se notaba que hablaban pero nada se oía gracias a la distancia que estaban, solo se podía ver la expresión neutra de Sesshomaru que luego cambio a sorprendida y por ultimo a melancólica. Termino de hablar y se acercó al grupo

Y ¿que te dijo?- preguntó Koga-

Lo mas probable es que muera- dijo sin rodeos- lo están operando, luego verán como reacciona, pero las posibilidades de muerte son muy altas-

El grupo se miró sorprendido y luego melancólico, notaron como la joven se había dormido y decidieron llevársela, por hoy uno se quedaría y mañana verían la evolución de su Esposo/Hermano/Cuñado/Amigo…

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS….**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde el accidente, Inuyasha había respondido bien a la operación gracias a dios, la joven esposa estaba en el hospital ya que se la pasaba allí, dormía en los asientos pero del hospital no salía, se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su madre cuando la enfermera se le acercó y dijo:

-Señora Taisho- dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿Si?- pregunto la joven

- Su esposo despertó- dijo la enfermera notando como a la joven se le caían las lagrimas de felicidad

- ¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó

-Ahora dentro de un rato, el doctor le esta haciendo una revisión – respondió

-OK, OK – dijo entre lágrimas. Luego de llamar a sus amigos/familiares y contarles le permitieron entrar

En la habitación se encontró a su esposo acostado y a su lado al doctor con un semblante serio, antes de que digiera algo se acercó a su esposo, este la divisó y dijo

-K…ka…gome- dijo con expresión de alegría

-Señora tengo que hablar con usted- dijo el doctor

Esta ignoró al doctor y dijo:

- No sabes cuanto te extrañé – con lágrimas en los ojos. No espero y besó a su esposo, pero el se apartó, lo miró confundida. Pudo notar su expresión de sorpresa entonces preguntó entre lagrimas

- ¿Qué pasa? -

-¿Qué haces? ¿Porque me besas? -dijo confundido

- Señora Taisho, su esposo perdió la memoria, no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió los últimos 5 años- dijo el doctor.

Para ella fue como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, vio todo borroso y segundos después cayó desmayada…

FIN 1ER CAPITULO-

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Acepto críticas y/o sugerencias y blablablá etc. No les voy a prometer que se va a poner interesante porque no se sus gustos así que dejen por lo menos un review para saber si por lo menos a una persona le gusto el capítulo y no pierdo mi tiempo continuándolo, bueno ¡besos! **

**Xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

Vueltas del destino

**NOTA:** _Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de la gran imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi…_

Kagome despertó recostada en una camilla, su dolor de cabeza era inimaginable y no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Se levantó y sus pies descalzos rozaron el piso frio, no dio ni dos pasos que los recuerdos de esa mañana vinieron a su mente, quería creer que no era cierto y que solo había sido un mal sueño ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¡Dios ese terrible dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pensar! –Relájate, relájate- se decía a ella misma, pero su relajación y pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el pomo de la puerta girar, abriéndose la puerta se dejó ver una joven morena con traje de enfermera, con una gran sonrisa se acercó a Kagome.

-Señora Taisho, ¡qué bueno que despertó!- dijo aun con la sonrisa- Su desmayo fue producto del estrés, ya le hicimos pruebas pero todas dieron bien- Termino. Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Recorriendo los pasillos del gran hospital se preguntaba ¿Hablar o no hablar con Inuyasha? Tenía miedo de aceptar la realidad, tanto que pensó que ese momento solo había sido producto de su imaginación, entonces se decidió por hablar con el doctor que ayudó a su esposo.

_E__n otro lugar en el hospital…_

Un albino se encontraba mirando por la ventana, sumergido en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué Kagome, su mejor amiga lo había besado? ¿Dónde estaba su prometida Kikyo? Era verdad, ya sabía que sufrió un accidente y perdió 5 años de su memoria, pero, ¿tantas cosas cambiaron en ese tiempo? El y Kagome habían sido amigos toda la vida y él amaba a la pelinegra de paradero desconocido con la que estaba felizmente en pareja y comprometido ¿Qué habrá pasado? En ese momento su mente era una laguna…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien toco la puerta de la habitación, con la voz cansada lanzó un –pase-

Al abrirse la puerta vio pasar a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Miroku, el pelinegro con una sonrisa se acercó a su mejor amigo y tomo asiento en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama del peliplata. Luego de unos segundos de mirarse a los ojos y un incómodo silencio que Miroku decidió romper

-¿Y cómo te sientes? – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡Ho, perfecto! ¡No sabes me va de maravilla! Tuve un accidente y perdí cinco años de mi vida, no recuerdo nada, ni dónde está mi prometida y que tipo de relación tengo con mi mejor amiga, pero no importa ¡cuéntame que es de tu vida!- dijo sarcástico y con falso entusiasmo

- Veo que tu actitud a pesar de haber perdido la memoria no ha cambiado- dijo Miroku cabreado por la respuesta de su inmaduro mejor amigo.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me sienta si la suerte está en mi contra? Ni yo sé qué tipo de vida tengo, y en mi mente hay una laguna- dijo melancólico- por eso tú me ayudaras

_En otra parte del hospital…_

Ya había llegado a la puerta del consultorio del doctor, La placa de la puerta mostraba el nombre del doctor "_Akira_ _Hajime__" _Dijo en un susurro Kagome, indecisa si tocar o no, en un impulso por aclarar sus dudas golpeó suavemente la puerta de madera.

Estuvo unos minutos allí parada hasta que un hombre de cabello blanco lleno de canas y ojos color zafiro le abrió

-Señora ¿Taisho? – dijo dudoso al no recordarla bien

-Sí, Kagome- dijo tendiendo la mano al darle un apretón con la del doctor- Necesito hablar con usted- lanzó de una

-Claro pase, por favor- dijo haciéndose a un lado del marco de la puerta dejando pasar a la azabache. Ya adentro del consultorio, el doctor Akira Hajime se sentó en su escritorio y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella también tome asiento.

Una vez frente a frente ella se animó a romper el silencio

-Quiero hablar sobre la evolución de mi esposo- soltó ella

- De eso quería hablar con usted ayer, pero no me dio tiempo a decirle el parte médico- dijo el- Su esposo está estable, evoluciona y responde favorablemente a todos los tratamientos y en un tiempo será dado de alta- le informo el doctor-

- Yo quiero saber si el en algún momento recuperará la memoria, no se acuerda de que soy su esposa- dijo ella exaltada - ¿Dígame doctor, el podrá recuperar la memoria?- agregó en tono suplicante

- Mire señora, seré honesto, hubo muchos casos de pacientes que la recuperaron a los días, meses, años o nunca- ella al escuchar eso en ese momento se sintió morir – si recupera la memoria solo el tiempo lo dirá ya que la parte del cerebro que aloja los recuerdos se dañó-

Pero no hay que perder las _esperanzas…_

- por eso _tú _me ayudaras

_Tú_ me ayudaras

_**Tú**__ me ayudaras___

Tragó duro al escuchar esas palabras, siempre desde niños las cosas en las que él se involucraba _(o más bien su amigo lo involucraba)_ terminaban mal, ya sabía lo que le pediría Que lo_ ayude _a recordar, fue entonces que el recordó las palabras del doctor Akira

_No le den noticias que puedan ser fuertes para e__l_

Pero era su mejor amigo y lo ayudaría en lo que sea…

Lanzo un suspiro derrotado y le dijo a su amigo

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué pasaron estos últimos años?

-Bien, como sabrás muchos de nosotros nos casamos, yo con Sango, Koga con Ayame y Seshomaru con Rin- dijo simplemente- y tu padre los dejo a cargo de las empresas familiares-

-¿Y Kikyo?-pregunto un tanto desesperado el ojidorado

Otro suspiro por parte de Miroku – Sabia que me harías esa pregunta- dijo derrotado- rompieron su compromiso hace mucho

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- empezó a preguntar desesperado

-Te enamoraste de alguien más- contestó

-¿De quién? – preguntó un tanto aturdido

-De Kagome- contesto el pelinegro a su amigo sabiendo en embrollo en el que se metió

-Imposible- dijo en un susurro Inuyasha

_Fin 2do capitulo_

**Bueno, me pareció aburrido hasta para mí, no tengo mucha imaginación por ahora, pero el próximo capítulo prometo ponerle más ganas :P **

**Gracias por los Review y hacerme saber que les interesó la historia… como sea, acepto criticas y/o sugerencias etc. etc.**

**Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Vueltas del destino

* * *

**NOTA:** _**Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de la gran imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi…**_

* * *

No había que perder las esperanzas ¿no? Ella iría, hablaría con Inuyasha, retomarían su vida hasta que él se acuerde, lo ayudaría a recordar y ¡listo, volverían a ser una feliz pareja!- ojala las cosas fueran tan faciales- se decía Kagome. Se encontraba sentada pensando en su actual situación, tenía tantas dudas sobre hablar o no con Inuyasha… Le temía a la verdad o a lo que podría pasar. Ellos eran amigos de toda la vida ¿no es así? Tienen toda la confianza como para volver a enamorar a su esposo ¿y si él no quiere recordar? Se reprochaba mentalmente por ser tan miedosa de no entrar a la habitación que estaba en frente de ella donde se encontraba su esposo recuperándose.

Toco, una, dos y tres veces esperando el "pase"

…..Adentro de la habitación….

_-Te enamoraste de alguien más- contestó_

_-¿De quién? – preguntó un tanto aturdido _

_-De Kagome- contesto el pelinegro a su amigo _

_-Imposible- dijo en un susurro Inuyasha_

El silencio reino entre los amigos, uno con la mirada perdida y otro mirando fijamente a su amigo con un poco de pena. Sabía que esta confesión cambiaria todo en su vida, como también sabía que era lo primero que iba a hacer el peliplata cuando saliera y con eso esperaba que se le borraran esas ideas de la mente, ya que quería ver a sus dos mejores amigos juntos de vuelta antes que este accidente ocurriera.

-¿C… cómo? – El ojidorado rompió el silencio aun tratando de asimilar las palabras de Miroku-

-Como lo oyes, Kagome y tú antes del accidente tenían una vida juntos, como esposos

-….

Suspiró, Inuyasha seguía sin reaccionar y así estaría por un buen rato, se preguntó si hablar con él o dejarlo solo, pero unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó de su asiento y tomo el pomo de la puerta para dejar entrar a la persona que tocaba la puerta.

Sorpresa se llevó cuando la abrió y sus ojos divisaron a su amiga Kagome.

¿Debía o no debía dejarlos solos? No quería meterse en más problemas de los que ya se vio envuelto, puesto que, él no debía decirle nada a su amigo e igual le conto más de lo debido ¡que problemático se estaba volviendo todo! Cansado de lidiar con problemas se retiró de la habitación para que Kagome aclarara cualquier duda –Los dejaré solos- dijo para salir por la puerta cerrándola a su paso.

Una vez que Miroku se encontraba afuera de la habitación había que decir que el ambiente se tornó muy tenso, el silencio en la habitación se volvió incómodo y molesto, un silencio que ninguno se dignaba a romper. La azabache avanzó unos pasos y se acomodó en el asiento donde antes se encontraba el pelinegro. Ninguno se dignaba a decir nada, el ojidorado mantenía la vista en sus manos que se encontraban enlazadas arriba de las sábanas blancas de hospital, y ella lo miraba, luego viceversa, él era el que la miraba mientras ella observaba el suelo de la habitación como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Él tenía muchas dudas…

Ella quería aclarárselas…

Ninguno hablaba….

-Supongo que ya debes saber muchas cosas – dijo ella al fin con la mirada aun en el suelo

El solo asintió con la cabeza, y ella a pesar de no poder verle sintió como el asintió. Entonces levanto la mirada. Sus ojos chocolate cruzaron con los dorados de él.

Su mente rondaba ¿Quién se levanta de un accidente con el único recuerdo de estar felizmente comprometido y resulta que ya te casaste con tu mejor amiga? Porque para el Kagome era eso su mejor AMIGA, la conocía desde que eran apenas unos bebes, jugaban juntos, dormían juntos, comían juntos, en sus vacaciones uno iba a la casa del otro y siempre la vio como eso: una amiga… Reconocía que era muy bonita y físicamente se parecía a la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos, pero no la amaba y a pesar de no haber pensado con claridad, él quería romper ese matrimonio, pero no quería herirla, pero él sabía que amaba a otra persona y también lo lastimaba al saber que su amistad se dañó, que nada volverá a ser igual, que le hizo perder el tiempo a su amigo ahora esposa.

No sabía cómo empezar, ni que decirle, ambos estaban en la misma situación.

-Bueno, no sé qué decirte- se a sinceró Kagome- nunca imagine verme en esta situación- dijo con la voz débil

-No, ni yo- dijo el también-

-¿Y que haremos ahora? Ya en unos días serás dado de alta-

-No podremos volver y hacer que nada paso, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos- dijo el muy calmado-

-¿Entonces? –preguntó confundida

-Será mejor cortar por lo sano- dijo el tan calmado, no quería lastimar a su amiga, pero tampoco se quería ver atado a una mujer que no ama

_Ella quería gritar…_

Calmada ella también pregunto -¿Estás diciendo que…- no termino la frase por una interrupción de el

-Estoy diciendo que lo mejor sería olvidarnos de todo esto, olvídate de estos cinco años, no sería justo para ambos, lo mejor… Será el divorcio…

_Ella quería llorar… _

-¿Por qué?- pregunto tranquilamente reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-¿Es que no entiendes? Dijo el exaltado por la incomprensión de su compañera -¡No podemos estar juntos por que no siento amor por ti- fue cuando él se percató de lo que dijo, una fina lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica y él se sintió basura al verla llorar…

Ella hay entendió, que el amor de él se esfumó

_Y perdió las esperanzas que aun tenia _

-Ok- dijo ella simplemente, dejaría ir al amor de su vida con tal de que sea feliz

Simplemente se levantó y se fue de la habitación dejándolo solo…

_Y ella se sintió morir_

* * *

**¿Qué fuking mierda tengo en la mente? O_o **

**Ni yo se **u_u

**Bueno…. Como prometí aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo y agradezco los hermosos reviews que me dejaron, que si no fuera por eso, la vagancia me hubiera ganado y no hubiera terminado ni mierda el capítulo… pero *suspiro* cuentan con migo y no puedo decepcionar a mis lectores… y disculpen que el capítulo esta algo corto**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Soy yo que es por qué hago la historia, o cada vez se vuelve más aburrida? :P**

**Bueno… si les gustó el capítulo de hoy dejen un lindo review :D **

**¿No le gustó? dejen un review diciendo en que debo mejorarla**

**Si quieren contestar mi pregunta para sacarme las dudad !un review!**

**¿Aguna duda? R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**Gracias por leer y besos **

**Kitana-Kombatiente**


	4. Chapter 4

Vueltas del destino

* * *

**NOTA:** _**Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de la gran imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi…**_

* * *

Llego a su casa _a la casa de ambos…_Cansada de todo, de la vida, de su suerte, de esperar a encontrar la felicidad, y justo cuando creyó haberla encontrado; pasa este accidente. Con los ojos rojos e hinchados entró a ese lugar donde, alguna vez, fue un hogar…Hace rato que no iba a su casa…_a la casa de ambos_… Tiró de mala gana su cartera en el suelo y bruscamente se tiró en el sofá negro de cuero que había en su casa. Puso su cabeza entre las piernas y se la agarró con ambas manos como si el dolor que sentía en esos momentos fuera a pasar o a disminuir. Levantó su vista y sus ojos que todavía se encontraban hinchados divisaron una fotografía en un fino marco de plata. En la foto se encontraba ella e Inuyasha abrazados, y en el fondo de la fotografía se veía un lindo bosque con flores, ella llevaba su vestido de bodas y el un traje. A su lado había otra foto de ellos saliendo de la iglesia llenos de arroz. Parecía apropósito que todas las fotos de su boda y de su vida juntos estuvieran todas presentes recordándole la vida que ya no tendría, que ya perdió

_Lloraba..._

Era lo único que hacía desde que salió de la habitación donde tristemente asumió la verdad que tanto temía escuchar. Le dolía profundamente que su marido hubiera perdido todos los recuerdos, los momentos buenos, mágicos, los malos, los divertidos, que se haya olvidado el gran amor que alguna vez indudablemente sintió por ella. Tenía que resignarse y asumir que ya no la amaba, solo sentía un cariño, el cariño que siempre sintió por ella cuando eran los mejores amigos o el cariño que se le tiene a una hermana. Tenía que aceptar que el tiempo que pasaron juntos ya pasó y cada uno tenía que seguir adelante…

¡No, no se daría por vencida tan rápido! Si ya enamoró a ese hombre una vez ¿Quién dice que no lo logra dos veces? Aunque salga lastimada en el intento no podrán decir que no lo hizo. Si, era masoquista.

Sé levantó del sillón, se encaminó hasta su dormitorio camino al baño donde se despidió de las prendas que llevaba puestas y se metió en la ducha donde pensaría claramente.

* * *

Se sentía como la peor basura existente en el mundo, que se merecía todo el mal del mundo por haber tratado así a su compañera, le dolió como nunca verla irse así, tan afligida y con los ojos aguados de tanto llorar…Él no se acordaba de nada, pero sabía que ella de verdad lo amaba, nunca la había visto así de mal, ella se preocupaba por su salud y el la trataba tan mal, debía ser duro para ella todo lo que pasó.

La culpa sin duda lo carcomía ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de su mejor amiga? Como pudo tratarla así, pero sin duda para él -era lo mejor y que no se fuera haciendo esperanzas ya que lo primero que tramitaría cuando saliera seria el divorcio – ante su pensamiento volvió a sentirse de esa forma, tan culposa. Dio un suspiro cansado, evitaría pensar en ello, tenía que concentrarse en que pasado mañana le darían el alta y volvería a retomar su vida, trataría de recordar… Pero tenía que empezar desde el inicio, visitaría a su padre, iría a ver la tumba de su madre y a visitar al ingrato de su hermano mayor que solo fue dos veces a visitarlo desde que despertó. Su mente solo se enfocaría en recordar

y resolvería algunos _asuntos_ pendientes…

* * *

Salió de la ducha, donde había reflexionado su situación actual y siempre llegaba al comienzo. Era frustrante.

Se colocó su ropa de dormir que estaba formado por un mini short que le llegaba a media nalga y una remera blanca simple de tirantes.

Se recostó en esa cama que ahora le parecía bastante grande y fría ¿podría ir a verle mañana sin derrumbarse y llorar? Era masoquista, pero no podría dejar de verlo, necesitaba del como el aire. Y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar nuevamente por la ausencia de ese hombre que tanto amaba en su cama. Pero entre llanto y llanto fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo para después hundirse en un profundo sueño…

Al otro día se levantó y esperó que unos fuertes brazos la envolvieran y la acercaran a su pecho para poder aspirar su aroma varonil…

_No pasó _

Tenía que hacerse a la idea que ya no tendría esos hermosos despertares románticos donde todo era perfecto y su mundo color de rosas. Volvió a ponerse melancólica pensando en eso… Con suavidad tomó la almohada que se encontraba a su lado y aspiro ese aroma tan varonil que desprendía de esta, único de su amado Inuyasha. ¿Quería olvidarse de eso y lo único que hacía era lastimarse a ella misma?

Meneo su cabeza como si eso fuera a sacar esos pensamientos de ella. Se levantó y se metió al baño a despejarse con una ducha.

* * *

Ya era otro día y un peliplata andaba inquieto ya que más de un mes en un hospital no era nada que de gusto estar entre esas máquinas y esas cuatro paredes blancas donde la única diversión era un televisor…

Bufó molesto, estaba aburrido y no había nadie para molestar (N/A: tengan en cuenta que tiene la mentalidad de un joven de 20 años¬¬)

Cuando estaba empezando a pensar que se moriría de aburrimiento ya que sus "amigos" se olvidaron de él, estos entraron por la puerta.

Entraron Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Rin, su hermano Sesshomaru y ¿Kagome?

Efectivamente, la azabache estaba en el grupo de personas que habían entrado a la habitación. Esto lo dejó un poco desconcertado, si bien, el día anterior la había visto marcharse echa un mar de lágrimas, pero de alguna manera lo alegró verla tan radiante con esa gran sonrisa y ese hermoso vestido verde esmeralda

¿Un momento? _¿En qué pensaba? _

Se acercaron a él y saludaron como corresponde, ahora eran todos más maduros obviamente, ya no eran niños, tenía entendido que Sango y Miroku se habían casado y ahora tenían mellizas, al igual que Koga y Ayame, solo que esa pareja no tenía hijos aun…

Kagome se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa que no se sabía si era fingida, pero se sabía que fingida o no era hermosa. Se sentó a su lado empezando una charla

-Sabes, estuve pensando últimamente, y tienes razón, no sería justo para ti, pero, nos conocemos de toda la vida y no quiero que esta amistad termine por un accidente- dijo ella rápidamente

Él también había pensado en su situación durante la noche, y quería a Kagome como amiga, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos como para perderlas todas de un mes a otro, la quería y no quería su mal….

-Sí, yo también estuve pensando en eso, y no quiero perder esta valiosa amistad- dijo el también un poco confuso con la actitud de su amiga que un día por él era un mar de llanto y al otro lo quería como amigo.

-Ok- dijo ella con una sonrisa, recibiendo un "ok" también como respuesta.

-Oye, chucho – dijo Koga – escuché que mañana te den de alta

- Si sarnoso- devolvió el insulto- mañana salgo de este lugar-

- Esto merece una celebración – dijo feliz Miroku

-¡No! Nada de celebración… él debe descansar, todavía tiene que guardar reposo- dijo Sango que más que decir parecía un regaño en voz alta.

-Pero hay que celebrar que el sale de esta cárcel – dijo una Ayame bastante aburrida.

Así empezaron a discutir todos juntos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y todavía eran ese grupo de amigos que alguna vez fueron.

Cuando se estaba acercando la tarde, todos se despidieron ya que tenían que ir a sus respectivos hogares con sus familias.

Eso deprimió a Kagome, tener que ir a su casa, sola, sin su esposo. Pero reprimió todo bajo una sonrisa y se despidió como los demás diciendo algo como –"cuídate" "hasta mañana" "nos vemos" y cosas así.

El único que quedaba en la habitación era Sesshomaru, que miraba a su hermano de forma inexpresiva, se acercó a él y le dijo:- Piensa bien en lo que harás-

-No sé de qué….- intentó contestar, cosa que no pudo ya que fue interrumpido

-Sé que tramas, pero piensa antes de actuar- dijo, para después salir de la habitación dejando a Inuyasha solo en gran habitación que era iluminada por las luces del cielo, pero ya que se había hecho de noche, quedando oscura…

_-'Otra noche más y uno sin el otro'_- pensó Kagome que ya se encontraba recostada en esa cama matrimonial que cada vez le parecía más grande y fría…

_**Fin 4to Capitulo**_

**Bueno…. Acá le dejo el cuarto capítulo y agradezco los reviews hermosos que me dejaron, estoy muy feliz, no pensaba que les fuera a gustar :D**

** Bueno, cualquier duda, sugerencia, o lo que sea…**

** R - E - V - I - E - W¡**

**Besos… **

**Kitana-Kombatiente**


	5. Chapter 5

Vueltas del destino

**NOTA:** _**Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de la gran imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi…**_

Al fin había llegado el día, el día tan esperado para Inuyasha; le darían de alta. Ya no soportaba estar postrado a esa cama sin poder hacer nada más que mirar la televisión. Empezó a odiar la comida sin sal del hospital, el olor a desinfectante y lo aburrido de ese hospital, no había ruido… Parecía un cementerio ¡esa gente no estaba muerta aun! Ya había aprendido a tenerles rencor a esas cuatro paredes blancas y a esa simple puerta de madera que le prohibía la salida de ese purgatorio (N/A: exagerado, pero ese es el pensamiento de un joven en un hospital, o por lo menos el mío) pero hoy podría largarse de ahí y retomar su vida o por lo menos trataría de recordar, ya que el último recuerdo que tenía era que habían ido todos a una piscina pública en el verano y nada más luego de eso, cosa que lo frustraba a mas no poder.

Pero pronto retomara su vida, de la que se acuerda, porque el primer paso para recordar es vivir lo cotidiano de todos los días, hasta que venga un dejavú acompañado de un recuerdo…pero…. ¿el en verdad quiere recordar su vida?...

-_Hoy es el día, hoy le dan el alta medico a Inuyasha_ – Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Kagome al despertarse, como todos los días; mal, al notar que su esposo no está a su lado y recordar que lo vivido no fue un sueño si no la cruel realidad de ella…

_Él le hacía falta a la mañana__**…**_

Se levantó sin ganas de la cama pero tenía que hacerlo, hoy su amado salía del hospital y ella quería estar ahí aunque le duela, quería que él sepa que ella lo ama y estará allí siempre, como amigos, pero que siempre estaría allí soportando y tragándose el dolor todo con tal de verlo feliz.

Se metió en la ducha _tratando de ahogar sus penas_.

Dejó que el agua se entibiara para meterse en la lluvia artificial y tratar de dispersar sus pensamientos, que, por un lado le decían que mejor se olvidaba de todo… Otro que tratara de reconquistarlo y otro que se diera por vencido y quedara como la mejor amiga que se alegraba por él y sus decisiones a pesar de que esto le causara una gran pena y gran dolor.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con una remera negra y unos jeans del mismo color, su cabello lo dejo suelto como siempre y se encaminó a la casa de su amiga Sango, donde acordaron que se quedará unos días. Significaba: seguirá sola, no se acostumbraba a estar sola por ese motivo casi nunca estaba en su casa

_Por qué él_ _le hacía falta en el día_…

Ya se estaba desesperando, lo único que quería era salir de allí, pero tenía que esperar a que sus amigos vinieran por el… ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba! Como para decir que él se iría solo. No conocía la zona ya que se mudó muy lejos de donde vivía anteriormente.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien: ¿! Donde coño iba a dormir!? ¿! O a dormir por lo menos?! ¿Dónde se iba a quedar? Para él estaba claro que no podía ir con Kagome, solo para no confundir las cosas más de lo que ya lo estaban (para el) y tampoco quería confundir a su "amiga" ya que él no quería saber nada con ella si hablamos de noviazgos.

Y su hermano viva lejos como para ir con él, esa era la razón por la cual no venía a visitarle ha seguido, además él estaba con su mujer embarazada y no quería hacer mal tercio en su casa.

¡Miroku! Naa, el tampoco, estaba casado, con hijas y su mujer… Las gemelas tenían un año y no soportaba a los niños para ser sincero (N/A: tiene la mentalidad de un joven de 20, por eso esos pensamientos ¬¬)

Y Koga no era opción.

El sinceramente no le daba importancia recordar, es más, quería su vida de veinteañero sin preocupaciones, fiesta y alcohol ¡la depresión que le agarro cuando se enteró que estaba a cargo de la empresa de su padre fue monumental! Sabía que ahora tenía compromisos y obligaciones que cumplir y le daba flojera de solo pensarlo, nunca se imaginó que esto fuera a pasar y él no quería madurar para nada ni por nadie.

Todo le daba cansancio, hasta pensar, cosa que dejo de hacer al darse cuenta que el carro azul de su mejor-amigo-casi-hermano estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Miroku se acercó a dónde estaba Inuyasha y su cara de pocos amigos. Lo conocía bien y sabía que la paciencia no era una de sus "virtudes".

-Amigo mío- Saludó en tono nervioso Miroku ya que sabía el carácter de los mil demonios que tenía su amigo - ¿Cómo andas?

- Te tardaste – dijo cortante antes de que el discurso del gran amigo empiece

- Hai, hai… pero entiende que tengo muchas ocupaciones y muchos compromisos importantes, ya no tengo diecisiete años, ahora estoy casado, tengo hijas-

Inuyasha prácticamente no escucho más nada después de _"tengo muchas ocupaciones y muchos compromisos importantes, ya no tengo diecisiete" _

Eso…. Lo deprimió….

Siguió sin escuchar siquiera lo que su amigo le decía y simplemente subió al auto importado azul oscuro de su amigo, aun pensando en muchas cosas.

-Y estábamos pensando en hacer una "reunión" de amigos el martes para celebrar que te hayas recuperado- siguió hablando Miroku, obteniendo toda la atención de su amigo

**Bueno, como habrán (creo yo) notado: Tardé en subir este capítulo…**

**Una: No tenía inspiración**

**Dos: No tengo muchos lectores u.u y la verdad que me quería tardar más porque me da paja continuar, pero no puedo decepcionar a los pocos lectores que tengo etc. Etc.**

**Bueno, cualquier duda ya saben y blablablá **

**Bye! **

**Kitana-Kombatiente **


End file.
